Changes
by tinadapenguin1
Summary: I did this because I got the "what if's" XD So please read it and tell me what you think... Summary: What if Lelouch forced Rolo to not use his geass or to kill. What will he do once he meets Shirley... and Nunnally? read more story! XDXD
1. Chapter 1

I did this because I got the "what if's" XD So please read it and tell me what you think...

Summary: What if Lelouch forced Rolo to not use his geass or to kill. What will he do once he meets Shirley... and Nunnally? Lots of possible couples, fluffyness and friendships

ch.1

Rolo looked at his clock that beeped nonstop beside his bed. _'Why do highschoolers have to wake up so early? I have a feeling that today is gonna completely suck.'_ Rolo rolled over so that he was able to push himself up. He then heard a knock at the door. He knew it was his "brother" Lelouch. He sat up all the way, and moved around so that he was sitting upright. He gently moved dark sandy colored strands of hair out of his eyes. Another knock. _'Should I ignore it or...?'_ Then came the third knock, much more forceful. That was Lelouch's "angry knock". Rolo sighed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, nii-san?" He could hear Lelouch huff angrily, causing him to sigh deeply.

"Ro~lo! I knocked three times, _**three**_ times!" _'Yeah... today is gonna suck'_ Rolo forced a small smile and went to open the door. "I'm sorry, nii-san" Lelouch seemed to relax at this and leaned in close to Rolo in an embrace, his mouth close to Rolo's ear and out of the range of the camera. "Rolo, after the student marathon, we need to get to the base and be briefed on some external affairs of the black knights. Hug back if you understand" Rolo sighed and hugged back as he was told. Lelouch fixed his face into a smile. He pulled at Rolo's arms. "Alright well, go get changed!" With that Lelouch turned on his heels and went back to his own room. Rolo kept the smile until he knew that Lelouch was no longer looking. As soon as Lelouch was no longer in sight, his shoulders slump, and moved to his bed to plop heavily on. '_Do I really need to deal with this? I mean, Nii-sa- I mean Lelouch... __**sigh **__not much I can do now except deal with it...' _Rolo sighed once more and laid down on the bed. After a brief moment of blankly staring at the ceiling, Rolo got up once more, made his way to the closet and changed from his pajamas to his school uniform. Once he finished he looked in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. His face was the same, hiding the killer within, the knife in his pocket was undetectable... everything in order.

Rolo could barely hear his thoughts as he made his way to the meeting spot. The student council was supposed to start. He mad his way through the crowd of students. He began to push harder trying to get where he needed to be. He then began to see the colors fuzz together and fade from normal to black. He stopped in his tracks and held his head. _'What was that?'_ Rolo attempted to take a deep breath but was only greeted with a sharp pain in his chest. His ears rang suddenly.. numbly... _'Voices? Where?' _He turned to see Lelouch and Milly waving at him. Rolo dizzily turned all the way. In his daze he was able to see their faces turn into that of concern. Lelouch's mouth moved, but Rolo couldn't figure out what he was saying. He moved his leg to try and get to them, but instead fell forward. Rolo expected to meet the ground with a heavy thud, but instead felt slender arms wrap around him and pull his small frame into a slightly larger one. Rolo turned his head to see see a blurred... Lelouch? Said boy held Rolo's head up.

"Can … …. me? -ou?" Rolo blinked his eyes and strained his ears to try and hear better. "Can you hear me Rolo? Please speak to me!" Rolo nodded a little. Lelouch sighed a little and held Rolo's head. "Someone call the ambulance!" Lelouch screamed. Rolo looked around to see kids already on their cellphones and others whipping their's out frantically telling the 911 operators what had happened. Villeta was also on the scene now. She took Rolo out of Lelouch's arms and laid him flat on his back.

"Rolo, I need you to listen. Now I want you to breath in and if it hurts, squeeze my hand," as she said this she put her hand into Rolo's. "Now breath." Rolo began to, but immediately tried to exhale while also practically squeezing the color out of her hand. Villeta placed her hand against Rolo's chest. "Calmn down, calmn down." The blare of sirens could be heard. Lelouch gently cupped his hands over Rolo's face. "You're gonna be ok... I promise" Lelouch's face blurred into black as Rolo closed his eyes.

Yeah... a little... messy but it gets better! I promise! Just give Tina a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The young man, or at least young looking man, smiled an evil smile._

_"You're a failure. Lucky for you that you still have your uses."_

_"No... you're wrong..."_

_"Am I?"_

_**ROLO!**_

_**Is he ok? Tell me he's ok!**_

_Who..._

_"Failure"_

_**I don't know what happened! He just... oh God is he ok?**_

_**Calmn down, Lulu... you might scare him.**_

_What?_

_"You're a useless failed experiment! You can't even get out of your bed!"_

_**He's unresponsive... get him hooked up to an IV... get the shocks ready just in case...**_

_**WHAT?**_

_**I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to calmn down or leave.**_

_**I can't! He's my little brother! I can't just calmn down when he's "unresponsive"! You need to do something!**_

_"I can probably find some uses for you though..."_

_Huh? V.V...who is..._

Rolo gave a slight groan as he began to raise his hand to rub his head. He was stopped however by a large calloused hand. He opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. He saw the faces of a middle aged man most likely a doctor ,a red-head who was clasping her hands together with tears in her eyes, a... busty blonde who had her hand rested on the other girls shoulder looking down at him with concerned eyes, a blue haired boy bitting his bottom lip, and... a boy with deep violet eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears. The boy's hands then moved to Rolo's face and he began to speak. Rolo blinked a few times, and he saw the panic rise in the boy's eyes.

"He doesn't recognize me! Please do something!" Rolo blinked and realization dawned on him.

"Nii-san?" The boy, Lelouch, snapped his attention back to Rolo and wrapped his arms around Rolo as well as he could. "Please, don't scare me like that again. Ever." Rolo nodded a little but began coughing violently. The doctor pushed Lelouch out of the way and called other doctors and nurses to hold Rolo up and put him on a different hospital bed.

"Get him to the ER!" The doctors quickly wheeled Rolo away, in their wake leaving stunned Ashford students.

Lelouch sat in the waiting room, gently rubbing his thumbs together. They had been their for about thirty minutes since Rolo first woke up, but they hadn't' been told much. He took a deep breathe to try and steady his nerves. _'Why am I so worried? He's not even my real brother... so why?'_ Lelouch sighed and looked over at the group with him. Rivalz was pacing the floor, gently nibbling at his fingernails, a habit Lelouch was glad never to have obtained. Milly was talking frantically on the phone to someone for the umpteenth time since they got there, and Lelouch began to wonder who. Shirley was sitting beside a cross legged Villeta, the latter trying to preoccupy herself from the formers sobs. Lelouch got up and sat beside Shirley.

"He'll be fine... he promised me he would be and I promised him." Shirley nodded and wiped her eyes. They all brought their attention to the front door bursting open. Lelouch was shocked to see a near frantic Suzaku, huffing slightly as he walked in.

"I came as soon as Milly called me. Is he ok?" Milly looked at him slightly shocked.

"Did you run here all the way from the government beauru?" Suzaku smiled bashfully before turning back to Lelouch with a serious face. "What happened?" Lelouch sighed and tried to recollect his thoughts.

"We were throwing an event outside... and I went off to help Milly while Rolo got dressed. We spotted him in the crowd and called him over to us, but then he looked dizzy and unsteady, and he fell forward."

"Lulu was able to catch him though," Shirley added. Lelouch nodded and continued on. "He went completely unconscious while the ambulance was on the way. The doctors think that it's a cardiac problem... an underlying daises possibly." Suzaku's eyes flashed in the direction of Villeta before he looked at Lelouch.

"So... is there going to permanent damage?" Lelouch sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I honestly haven't thought about the long term... what will we do if it is permanent?" Suzaku's face was filled with sympathy as he walked over to Lelouch. He didn't say a word as he took hold of Lelouch's hand.

"He'll... he'll be ok." Lelouch nodded and looked down at his hands again.

It was another hour before the doctor who had first treated Rolo came into the waiting room. Everyone immediately jumped up.

"Is he ok?"

"Does his heart still work?"

"When can he come home?"

"Can he ever come home?"

"Is he... stable?" The doctor raised his hand to silence them. With a deep sigh he motioned for them all to sit down, as he too did that same.

"The boy, Rolo, he is... somewhat stable. We've got him on life support. I need to speak with Sir Kururugi and Miss Villeta, this could be a matter that only officials can talk about." Lelouch knew what this meant. The doctor must be in with the OSI on their little plot to keep him in check. Lelouch got up.

"You'll tell me if he's ok first." The doctor rubbed the back of his head.

"I won't sugar code it. He's far from out of the woods... his heart isn't in the best of conditions, so it will take a few more tests." Lelouch nodded once more and walked out of the room, Shirley, Milly and Rivalz not far behind. Once they were out of the room, everyone crowded around Lelouch.

"Lulu? What are you going to do?" Shirley asked, looking at him worriedly. He turned them, a slight frown on his face.

"I will stay. I think I deserve that much. He is my brother." Rivalz nodded and gently put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Shirley gave him a hug before running off behind Rivalz. Milly looked at the door before turning to Lelouch.

"The fact that the doctor only wanted to talk them means it must be pretty important that no one else hears... be careful and don't get caught." Lelouch smiled

"When do I ever?" Milly smiled before going into the waiting room. Lelouch's face dropped as he kneeled down and got a close to the door as he could.

"Can you hear them anymore Miss Villeta?"

"No I don't believe so..."

"Anyway, can you explain what's got this kid's heart so jacked up? I wish I could be more professional, but there's no other way in putting it."

"Well, that's a government issue... I can assure you, it just might be an underlying issue."

"*sigh* Well... if you say so..." Lelouch quickly moved out of sight, as he heard the click of the doctor's shoes come closer. He waited for the doctor to leave before going back to the door.

"Villeta... do you think it's his geass?" Lelouch pressed closer.

"Yeah... but I haven't seen him use it much... he might be using it outside of the mission." Lelouch straightened up, and went back into the waiting room. It was everything he had expected.

*coughcough* yeah... Give me some feedback~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Rolo opened his eyes slowly, gently closing then again due to the intense light... of the hospital. He groaned and turned to the life support... life support? When did that happen? Rolo then remembered everything. _'Oh yeah "that"._ Rolo coughed a little before reseting himself in the bed. He grunted a little bit. He could feel the small tube n his throat, forcing air in and out of his lungs... causing him to panic. He looked around, trying to find a help button or see if someone was there that he hadn't noticed, luckily he found the button, a small square with a red silhouette of a nurse. He pressed it a few times, laying there until help arrived. A young woman. Red hair and kind of ditsy looking waltzed into the room. She looked around, not expecting Rolo to be awake. Then it dawned on her that he was the only possible person to have pressed the button. Her eyes met with slightly irritated magenta eyes.

"Oh my GOD! He's awake! Uhmm... are you ok? Hungry? Thirsty?" Rolo pointed to his throat, then the machine. She stood there dumbly for a bit til she snapped her fingers in a dramatic way.

"Got it! You want me to take the breather out?" Rolo nodded and she quickly walked in front of him. "Ok, I'm going to pull it out but I need you to breathe on three ok?" Rolo nodded once more and as instructed breathed out on three. As he did this, the nurse gently pulled the tube out of his mouth.

"There you go, sweety," she said gently as she gently stroked sandy brown hair out of Rolo's eyes. "You're so cute... I hate seeing such young kids in your condition." Rolo smiled. He could feel the sincerity, and knew she was a trusting kind person. He almost felt bad for not thinking too kindly of her...almost. "Would you like me to get your friends?" Rolo was about to respond when he coughed, sputtering over the blood filling his mouth. "Oh gosh... I think I should get the doctor." Before leaving, she gently pecked Rolo on the cheek, and scuffled off to get a doctor.

In the end, Rolo was once again, hooked up to life support, though the immense pain he felt was much more evident. The doctor was beside him, writing notes and continuously checking up on the multitude of screens connected to the life support. The nurse, sat right beside Rolo, cheerfully telling him how she would bake all kinds of pastries for him, ignoring the scoffs she earned from the doctor.

"Jenny, leave the boy alone. He is exhausted, and needs time to himself." The nurse, Jenny, folded her arms and puffed her cheeks out.

"I just want him to be comfortable, besides he might want **someone** to talk to since his friends aren't here!" Her face visibly paled and she brought her hand to her face, slamming her palm against her forehead. "Shoot! I was supposed to get them!" She jumped out of her seat and shuffled toward the waiting room. A few moments later she reentered with the Ashford students in tow, with the addition of Gino and looked once at Rolo and rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?" Rolo did his best to nod, but he couldn't hide the sheer exhaustion in his eyes. Lelouch gently brushed his hand against Rolo's cheek and smiled tiredly. They had waited for about three hours since Rolo had first been rushed off. Gino sat next to Lelouch, his eyes scanning Rolo nervously. Gino had grown very fond of everyone, but strangely enough, even more so for Rolo. Seeing him like this was terrifying.

"When can he talk to us?" Suzaku asked, his hand pressed on Lelouch's shoulder. The doctor sighed.

"Well, last time he was coughing up blood, so I'm not sure... We can try again if you truly want." Everyone was silent. They didn't want to do anything that might hurt him... but they would've felt more comforted if he talked to them. Rolo brought attention to himself with a soft noise, and making a signal that he too would like to talk. The doctor complied and gently did the procedure that Jenny had done earlier. Rolo sputtered little before turning to his brother.

"N-nii-san, I'm sorry for worrying you." Lelouch smiled, but there was something wrong. _Why is he looking like that?_ Everyone crowded around Rolo, asking if he was okay. The boy, in a soft voice, assured the others that he was ok. Lelouch frowned. He knew there was something... but he wasn't sure what. There was something in Rolo's eyes, and he'd seen it before. It was the look that he saw in himself after seeing how he's failed Nunnally, Suzaku, the Black Knights and himself. He was brought back to the conversation at the soft "Nii-san" that sounded from the bed stricken Rolo.

"Lulu, are you ok?" Shirley asked him. Lelouch smiled the took Rolo's hand into his own.

"Yes, I'm just really worried about Rolo." Everyone visibly relaxed a little. "You really do love him, don't you Lulu?" Lelouch smiled, and looked down, noticing that he had been fiddling with Rolo's fingers. He gently set Rolo's hand on the bed and smiled down at him.

"Man, we were so worried!" Rivalz exclaimed. Milly nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so lame not seeing the cute face of yours!" Rolo smiled a little. Their conversation went on for a little while longer until everyone, except for Gino and Lelouch, left to get ready for the next day. Gino sighed a little bit.

"I should... probably head home," he said while getting out of his chair, "but I'll be here as soon as I can! Just you wait!" He gave Rolo the thumbs up before quickly heading out. Lelouch gave a soft laugh.

"That was rather strange, wasn't it?"

"...Yes" Lelouch frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Rolo? I already know that there is something bothering you, so don't try and lie." Rolo let a sad smile cross his face. "I just don't want to be here." Lelouch smiled a little. "Well, no one likes the hos-" Rolo shook his head. "I mean...this pain... it's not worth it... not anymore." Lelouch faltered. "What are you trying to say?" Rolo's smile faded to a small smirk. His eye were blank and bleak, save the shimmering crimson geass in his right eye. "I just need to use my geass a few more times... then I won't feel this pain... just a little more..." Lelouch gripped Rolo's shoulders. "That's not funny. Stop talking like that." Lelouch noticed the slight change in Rolo's position. He had been using his geass. Lelouch frowned deeply and pushed his hand over Rolo's right eye. The smaller boy was startled, stopping him from using his geass. Lelouch took the chance to take the contact out of his eye and stare directly into Rolo's. He moved his hand and quickly gave the command.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command, don't do anything that could purposefully lead to your death," He paused and added, "And don't use your geass to kill unless I tell you to or to defend yourself." Rolo's eye were rimmed red as he muttered a quiet "understood". Rolo blinked and then looked up at Lelouch.

"Uhm... nii-san, was I saying anything...important?" Lelouch smiled and ran his fingers through Rolo's hair.

"No, why do you ask?"

"...I just... have a feeling... that's all." Lelouch smiled gently and kissed the top of Rolo's head.

"It's ok. You get some rest." He smiled back at Rolo before leaving, feeling guilt rest heavily in his heart.

After three days, Rolo was finally taken off life support. His room was littered with cards, balloons and stuffed animals. Everyone in the student council pitched in and bought a penguin, that was bigger in height and width than Rolo. He still felt something strange. He knew that he wanted to say something that day, but for the life of him he just couldn't collect his thoughts as to what it was. Lelouch had also been acting strangely. It was all so confusing. All he was sure of, was that Gino had made a refusal to leave Rolo's bedside even though everyone else had departed

"So...how do you feel?" Gino asked him. Rolo blushed a little. As strange as it sounded, he'd grown very fond of having Gino fuss over him... even if he retaliated.

"Well... I feel much better. I just want to be out of the hospital." Gino smiled a little and held his hand. "I hope you can get out soon too..." Rolo let his hand slip out of Gino's hand. His face was flushed red. "U-uhm... I'm just wondering... why did you stay with me?" Gino faltered a bit and looked away.

"Well, I guess I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I left you in here alone... Lelouch-sempai said he would be back fairly soon after but still..." Gino leaned a little closer. Rolo looked away. "Uhm... yes well, I do appreciate how you're willing to stay with me. We haven't even been friends for that long." Gino smiled and looked Rolo in the eyes. "I... I really am happy to see that you're ok." Gino said, once again taking Rolo's hand into his own. "Rolo, I actually need to go now but... if you need me, just call me,ok?" Rolo nodded gently, allowing Gino to brush his hair aside and to kiss his cheek. Rolo turned away, his faced flush red before muttering a gentle good bye. He waited until he could hear the click of the closing door before he let the repressed smile make ts way onto his face.

Heeheehee~~~ You saw my OTP!XDXD So yeah I'm a total GinoRolo shipper! I just HAD to add that in! XDXD So, this part might have been a tad confusing... just let me know ok. 3 Anyway... chapter 4 and possibly 5 will be just lke mini fillers til you get to a certain point n the series. If you haven't seen all of Code Geass, I suggest you finsh that before reading on! So yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRY!** I could've uploaded this AGES ago... but... yeah... I'm an epic failure at life... Anyway... prepare for some fluffy love! XDXD

Chapter 4

Lelouch sighed deeply. He knew Rolo wouldn't know that he'd used his geass on him, but he still felt bad when he noticed Rolo's frustrated confusion. But now wasn't the time for that. Rolo was finally getting out of the hospital. After nearly a month of testing and unexpected setbacks, Rolo was finally coming out of the hospital. He needed to stay the same as he usually was.

"Oh we are going to throw the **biggest** party ever!" Milly exclaimed. "It's gonna be school wide!" Everyone cheered with agreement.

"Ah, no, you don't have to do that I mean-" Rolo was cut off by Milly flicking him on the forehead. "Of course we do, silly! Now... let's go!" With that, she abruptly turned on her heels and headed out the door. Lelouch took hold of Rolo's hand and guided him to the car. There was a van as well, but Lelouch, Rolo, Suzaku and Villeta rode in the car. On the way back to Ashford, Rolo fell asleep, leaning on Lelouch shoulder. Suzaku smiled.

"He must still be really tired. He really is a tough kid." Lelouch looked up.

"Not that I don't agree, but what makes you say that?" Suzaku shrugged. "Well, Rolo was in a lot of pain and he didn't shed a tear. I've seen grown men go through less and ball like a bunch of babies. And I'm not big on pain myself." Lelouch smiled. "Well yeah..." He looked down at Rolo again. _He'll notice something is wrong when he can't use his geass. From the reports I've seen, he flys off the handle pretty quickly. He relentless even with the others in the OSI... it might not be that long til he tries to kill again... what should I do then?_

"So, anyone have any idea what Milly is planning?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch scoffed a little. "Probably something big and outlandish that will inevitably lead to Rolo's embarrassment." Suzaku laughed. "I can imagine that! Oh, have you seen the picture Anya took of Rolo?" Lelouch shook his head. "No, why?" "Well, you mentioned embarrassment and Rolo looks really embarrassed!" Suzaku took his phone out and scrolled through his pictures. He handed the phone to Lelouch. There on the screen was a picture of Rolo. His eyebrows were knitted upward, his eyes were wide and on the verge of tears, and a blush ran across his face. Lelouch smiled.

"Yeah, that's Rolo for you... hey wait, is that the boys bathroom?" Suzaku smiled a little. "And that's Anya for ya!" The older teen sighed, leading to a rather uncomfortable silence.

"I hope you know that just because you're brother well be home, it doesn't give you the right to skip, Lelouch," Villeta said in an attempt to break the silence. Lelouch scoffed. "I know Villeta! Though... I just might visit him during easy classes." Suzaku gave a small chuckle. "Isn't that all classes for you?" Lelouch rolled his eyes a little bit. He looked down once again at Rolo's' sleeping form. This would be a long week, but he needed to make sure to monitor Rolo.

Rolo's cheeks were red, the bridge of his nose a pinkish tint that portrayed his embarrassment. Lelouch was standing close to Rolo, clad in a dark lavish looking butler suit, as were Suzaku, Gino, Rivalz and select boys throughout the school. Milly stood in front of Rolo with her hands on her hips. Milly, Shirley and girls from the swim club were dressed as French maids. _This is so embarrassing... but... it's also so..._ Rolo looked at everyone gathered for him., all the people who came to support him. He had never gotten this from anyone. He smiled.

"Though this is a little over the top, I really want to thank all of you for doing this." Milly nodded, and pointed at a small looking brunette girl who was dressed like her. She nodded and went over toward a table. She emerged with a crown. She made her way to Lelouch, and handed him the crown.

"I really wanted to do this, but he is your big brother," the girl said before waltzing off. Lelouch smiled and turned toward Rolo. He gently placed the the crown on top of Rolo's head and bowed.

"It's an honor," Lelouch said as he stood upright. Milly gave a loud laugh and then turned to the crowd. "Alright, let's get this party started!" With that, the music started and the confetti fell from the floor. Lelouch gripped Rolo's hand and led him toward the middle of the room.

Rolo was now sitting at a table by himself. Not that he wasn't grateful, but having all those people around him was overwhelming and made him rather uncomfortable. He didn't look up until he heard the sound of a chair being moved. He looked up expecting Lelouch, but was pleasantly surprised to see Gino. The blond smiled.

"What are you doing by yourself? This party is about you after all." Rolo smiled gently and rested his head on the table.

"Well, I'm just not used to so many people around me." Rolo fiddled with his hands underneath the table. "So, why aren't you hanging out with the others?" Rolo asked quietly. Gino smiled.

"I happened to run into someone more appealing." Rolo blushed a little. They talked for a while longer, neither of them realizing how the group had dwindled to Lelouch and Suzaku smiling at the two of them.

"So, how long do you think it'll take until Gino asks him out?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku chuckled rather loudly.

"What makes you think Rolo won't ask?" Suzaku countered. Lelouch smiled at the remark.

"You know full well that Rolo would never ask. Besides," Lelouch said smiling," It is a tad bit obvious that Gino is the dominant figure here." Suzaku complied with the statement quietly. The light conversation continued until each pair of boys grew tired and went to their separate abodes.

Rolo huffed quietly. Using his geass with such a large range was very taxing. Even more so since he hadn't used his geass in a long time. He had yet to have a reason, and he didn't want to end up at the hospital again. He secretly cursed Milly and her stupid event. Lelouch looked worriedly over his shoulder.

"Sorry about this," he muttered. Rolo huffed once more, trying to regain his breath.

"No forget it, we're good," Rolo huffed out tiredly. Lelouch felt himself being aware to a slight ache at the top of his head. Both boys couldn't help but to give chocked laughs at the sounds of frantic young women scrambling out of the room in search for Lelouch. The room fell silent.

"Do you think they're gone?" Lelouch asked. Rolo shrugged.

"I could use my geass..." Rolo suggested. Lelouch gave a nod, remembering what had transpired in the hospital. Rolo activated his geass and peeked out of the locker. As expected, no one was in sight. Deactivating his geass, Rolo signaled for Lelouch to follow him out of the locker. Lelouch glanced at the clock in the classroom.

"Alright, everything is running according to plan. I'm going back down to HQ. If Sayoko is having signs of difficulties, try and assist her without being noticed. You may use your geass, but try and limit how often you use it. Oh, and Rolo," Lelouch added. Rolo looked up addressing Lelouch.

"Yes?"

"Try and have fun," Lelouch said with a smile. With that he walked off. Rolo smiled and went his separate way, gently fiddling with his hat.

Walking through the hallways, Rolo noticed Gino leaning against a wall, his hat in his arms.

"Hey, don't you think you're cheating?" Rolo said with a small giggle. Gino looked over, his eyes gleaming happily at the sight of the small brunette.

"Hey Rolo! What're you doing here?" Gino asked. Rolo shrugged.

"Just walking around. I'm going to assume that you're hiding from some of the crazed women." Rolo said, leaning closer to Gino. Gino laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I've met a few girls here, but only one person has my attention." Rolo looked away.

"She must be beautiful..." Rolo muttered quietly. The two stood in silence_. Why do I care who __he likes. It's not my business..._Rolo thought. Suddenly his attention was brought to Sayoko (or Lelouch as everyone else saw him) walking out of the clubhouse doors and into the courtyard. Rolo pushed himself off of the wall.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave," Rolo said quickly, leaving before Gino could gain his attention. Gino huffed quietly.

Rolo looked on at the scene before him, many emotion clouding his thoughts. Shirley was looking bashfully around, a blue hat on top of her head. Lelouch was looking rather passive with a pink hat on his head. Rolo continued to gaze at them. He was honestly rather happy for Lelouch. He would even go so far as to be happy for Shirley. However, something within him made it difficult to be truly happy. As the crowd dispersed, Rolo wandered off on his own, not noticing Gino speaking insistently to Milly about the continuation of her senior event.

Rolo quietly sat at a table in the spacious, empty library. Lelouch had gone down to the headquarters, and Rolo had said he would stay and read a book. However, he held no book and was thinking about all the day's events. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a voice.

"Hey there. What're you thinking about?" Gino, the voice, asked. Rolo shook his head.

"Nothing much. I guess I'm thinking about Nii-san and Shirley," Rolo replied quietly. Gino smiled.

"I'm glad you brought that up,"Gino admitted. Rolo looked up at him. He had never noticed the earring in Gino's right ear. Though, it hard not to notice things, seeing that the teen had gotten closer to Rolo.

"Uhm... what're you doing?" Rolo asked. Gino sighed.

"Do you remember when I was talking to you about the person who's hat I wanted to take?" Gino asked, earning a mumbled reply from the smaller teen. "Well, I want to tell you more about them." Rolo nodded quietly. Why was it bothering him so much to hear this?

"Well, this person is very attractive. They're extremely cute as well." Rolo tried to think of who fit this profile. As Gino continued, Rolo was growing even more confused. Some of these descriptions were things that Gino had said to and about him.

"Wait," Rolo interrupted. "Who exactly are you talking about?" Gino smiled and without a word, he leaned in closer and pressed lips against Rolo's. The kiss was small and quick, but it was enough to leave Rolo's features red with embarrassment. Gino quickly switched their hats, and took Rolo by the chin.

"I've had my eye on you for awhile. This event was just what I needed. I also had to pull some strings with Milly so that this would count. Rolo, I really like you... is this okay with you?" Rolo's face was completely red. He tried to to form words but he couldn't form them. Gino smiled and pressed his lips against Rolo's yet again, this time longer. Gino gently wrapped his arms around Rolo's small waist. Rolo pushed away a bit.

"Uhm... Gino... I... I want to go out with you," Rolo muttered quietly. Gino smiled.

"I'm glad." Gino gave Rolo yet another kiss, neither of them noticing the older teen male with pink hat on his head. Said boy smirked quietly to himself.

"I knew Gino would ask first," Lelouch muttered quietly. Feeling his phone vibrate, he quickly walked out of the library. The two teens were too... occupied to notice Lelouch. He answered the phone, happily speaking to his new girlfriend, Shirley. After a brief conversation, he hung up the phone and smiled. Things were really looking up for everyone.

Oh the **IRONY**! XDXD So, only chapter 4 is a filler major MAJOR **_MAJOR SPOILERS_** in the next chapter! But There'll be twist... Wait and see XDXDXD


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so ,so , sooooooooooooooo sorry! This took just far too long... and it wasn't even that great... I'm sorry! Starting college makes writing these things a bit more difficult than they would have been originally... so I have a rather legit (Too legit to quit! XD) exscuse, but I'm still really sorry!**

Chapter 5

Shirley held her phone against her chest, the tears still pricking the corners of her eyes. She was so confused. That dream she had... was it all true? Yes... it all really happened. Everything she thought was true, was now proven to be a lie. _Lulu lied to me... Suzaku... has he been truthful? Where's Nunnally and why is Rolo here? Who is he? _Shirley let those last few tears roll down her cheeks. She trusted all these people. She loved Lelouch and she truly cared for Rolo... but how could she trust them? With a small sigh, she opened her phone and called Suzaku. She had to tell him everything she knew. She had to tell him that Lelouch was Zero... that Lulu... had betrayed them all.

Rolo quietly tapped his pencil against his homework while listening to Lelouch determine how his "players" stood in battle. After his encounter with Gino, he would feel... awkward to say the least. He wouldn't even spare the blond a glance, even if the older man blatantly stared at him. Rolo looked up, commenting on Lelouch's comment on the Black Knight's relationship with the Chinese Confederation. He tapped the pencil once again. Lelouch gave a small smile.

"Don't worry Rolo, I'll help you with your homework once I come back." Rolo quietly acknowledged his brother's comment and quickly made to reject Gino's phone call... for the ninth time.

Shirley walked down the hallway, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She had already called Suzaku to meet her, but she was still nervous. Wasn't she betraying Lelouch? She sighed, but then looked up. She saw a man... no maybe a teenager, in sunglasses walking towards her. She panicked and tried to run off, but felt the stranger grip her wrist.

"Shirley, it's ok. It's just me," the boy said, raising his sunglasses to reveal Suzaku. Shirley visibly relaxed. "What did you want to talk about?" Shirley put her hand to her chest.

"I wanted to talk to you about-" She looked up at the sight of a raven- haired teen, stopping as he drew closer to the pair. "...Lulu"

Rolo sighed irritably as Villeta opened the door. He knew she would pester him about something.

"So, what's your angle kid?" she asked bluntly. The boy scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Villeta folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the young boy. "You know exactly what I mean. You make Gino Weinberg, a knight of the Rounds, your significant other and then you avoid him. Not to mention your relationship with Lelouch and the Black Knights, even though you work directly under the OSI. What does all of this mean?" Rolo sighed.

"Look, whatever goes on between Nii-san and... well anyone is simply my business-" He was cut off by the sound of an alarm buzzing in.

"What?" Rolo muttered, squinting into the screen. "Who is that?" Villeta's eyes widened.

"J-Jeremiah?"

Rolo made his way down the stairs. How could this have happened? Yet another underling of the Order was here? Was this V. V's way of saying he was done with Rolo? He pushed the thoughts out of his head and ran on. He needed to stop this man. He made his way to see Sayoko standing in a defensive stance against the strange man. Wordlessly, he activated his geass, stealing time away from the strange man.

"I've got him Sayoko!" The maid nodded and charged toward the man, only to be cut in the back. Rolo stood shocked at the sight. _What? My geass should be working! _Rolo attempted to reactivate his geass only to have it stopped and to be thrown onto the floor.

"Rolo Lamperouge!" the man shouted, holding him in place. "I see Lelouch has caught you in his web." Rolo made a move to struggle but to no avail.

"My geass... it should've worked..." The man smirked and pushed down harder.

"I'm an assassin, picked personally by the Order!" At that moment Villeta came into both of the males' view. The man gasped.

"Don't tell me... you've been ensnared by Lelouch as well?"

"Spare me Jeremiah! Lelouch is at the Ikebukuro station! If you hurry you can catch him." Jeremiah retracted his sword and stood up. He glared down at Rolo one last time, nodded in acknowledgment at Villeta and took off. Both Rolo and Villeta sat in silence. Villeta made a move to speak to Rolo, but was immediately- and harshly- cut off.

"Get help for Sayoko. I'll be at the base making preparations for my departure." With that, Rolo took off in the direction of the hanger. He ha to help Lelouch.

Lelouch strained to keep his grip on Shirley's hand. He had no idea what had just happened. All he knew was that he was dangling by his leg off of a building. _What's gotten into her? _Lelouch brought his other hand over Shirley's to better hold onto her.

"NO! Get away from me!" The young teen squirmed and smacked at Lelouch's hands. "I won't!" Lelouch yelled. _I've lost too many people already! My mom, Nunnally, I even almost lost Rolo! I can't..._

"I won't let go! I can't lose another person! I can't..." Shirley stared up into Lelouch's eyes. She saw the pain, she saw it in herself when she lost her father. She nodded and took hold of Lelouch's hand. Lelouch gripped her hand tightly, then called out to Suzaku. He saved her. They saved her. He didn't know what he would have done had he not been able to save her. He atop the building, grateful that he hadn't lost Shirley.

Rolo stared apathetically at the young teen before him. He looked at her, as if looking through her very soul. Shirley gently clutched the gun in her hands. _What is she doing with that? There's no way she knows what to do with that... _Rolo looked deep into Shirley's eyes. _What's going on...? _He straightened his back as her grip on the gun tightened.

"I love Lulu... what about you" The usually soft spoken girl looked deeply at Rolo.

"Of course I love him. He's my only brother," Rolo stated flatly, as if it was truly that obvious. Shirley's released her grip on the gun heaved a sigh of relief. Rolo noticed the change, but held back. _There's no need for that..._ Rolo thought. "So your his ally?" Rolo said nothing. "Please," the girl began desperately, "I want to help him too!" _There's no way... _Rolo tensed again. "I want to bring back his happiness! And his sister Nunnally!" Rolo flinched at the words, and attempted to activate his geass. Then he realized that he couldn't

"What's going on..." he muttered. Shirley stood, quizzically staring at Rolo. He tried again, and again, and again, but to no avail. _Did Jeremiah's geass canceler ruin my geass? _Rolo shifted his weight uncomfortably. "So... can I join you?" Shirley asked timidly. Rolo stared down at the floor, glaring at it to avoid glaring at her.

"That's... not something for me to decide..."

**Yeeeeeeeeep! She doesn't die in my story! For the record, I don't hate Shirley... honestly, she's just a normal girl who got mixed up in a lot of crap that was just unfair on her part. I think a lot of us would honestly react the same way she did... but since normalcy doesn't have a place in anime... XDXD You know, you know! By the way... the thing with Rolo ignoring Gino will be better explained in the next chapter... you know, more to look foward to XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lelouch walked down the stairs triumphantly. Yet another person sent to kill him, ended up being his ally. Lelouch stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Standing before him, was Rolo and Shirley. _What are they doing here?... and why does Rolo looked so irritated? _Lelouch made his way to the pair.

"Shirley, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Suzaku!" Lelouch scolded,

"And Rolo, why are you-"

"Give it up. She knows everything," Rolo interrupted curtly. Lelouch was taken aback. _Just how much is 'everything'? _Lelouch looked to Shirley quizzically.

"He's right Lulu. I know that you're zero. I know you erased my memories... I know everything," she said quietly. Rolo scoffed slightly. "We should go before we get caught. Unless..." Rolo turned to Shirley. "Is that what you want?" Before the young girl could say anything, he turned from her.

"I'll call Sayoko. Helicopter is the quickest way out of here." With that, Rolo walked off in another direction. Both Lelouch and Shirley stood in the same place, dumbfounded.

"Is he mad at me?"

Rolo sat at the large table at the underground Headquarters, his arms crossed at his chest, his face holding an obvious expression of irrateness. Lelouch shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the head.

Shirley was sitting near Lelouch, slightly frightened by Rolo's demeanor, and stared in awe at all of the things that had been hidden from her underneath the school's library. Lelouch sighed.

"So when you say 'everything', just what do you mean?" he asked, looking toward Shirley. She looked up as if thinking, Rolo's eyes never leaving her. _If looks could kill..._

"Well, I know that Rolo isn't related to you by blood... but I'm still not sure where Nunnally is, and why he's here. As I said, I know about the Black Knights. I guess I know the 'what's' but I don't know the 'why's'" Lelouch nodded, then turned to Rolo.

"I can't make the decision on my own... what do you think?" Lelouch asked. He inspected Rolo as he started to move around in his chair.

"I don't feel... I have a place to say..." Shirley looked sadly at Rolo.

"Rolo... I know you think I'll just get in your way, but I honestly want Lulu's happiness... and yours." This enraged Rolo.

"What could you **possibly **know about my happiness?" He stopped himself, balling his fist tightly. "Anyway, you don't need to worry about me." Rolo added. Shirley continued to look at him.

"Rolo... I really do care about you... I want to stay friends with you. I-" She was cut off by Lelouch's phone ringing. He took his phone out and glanced at it. "Why is Gino calling me?" He asked. Rolo visibly jolted. "Don't answer it!" It was too late. He gave Rolo a confused look before saying "Hello?" Rolo could hear Gino's voice over the phone.

"Hey, do you know where Rolo is? I need to talk to him... as soon as possible." Even Lelouch flinched at the threatening tone. Rolo was getting up to leave but Lelouch raised his hand to stop him.

"Well, where do you want to meet him?... Ok, I'll tell him to get there." Rolo sighed quietly. Lelouch hung up the phone and looked at Rolo.

"This conversation can wait, Gino wants to meet you in the clubroom. It sounds... urgent." Lelouch said. Rolo sighed and made his way out. _I guess I couldn't avoid this for much longer..._

Gino was sitting cross legged and facing the door when Rolo came in. Rolo looked past him, not wanting to look directly at him, but also not wanting to look away. Gino stood up, and before Rolo could protest, he had him cornered against the door.

"You know Rolo, yet again, I had to ask Milly to change her plans, just for you... it's getting a bit taxing," Gino said, irritation wafting off every word. Rolo shifted uncomfortably underneath Gino's looming presence.

"Maybe if you did things normally-"

"You think blowing off the person you're dating is normal?" Gino yelled. Rolo flinched a little. Not necessarily because he was afraid, he knew he could handle that. But Rolo didn't like being yelled at. V.V made a bad habit of doing that with a less than pleasant follow up. It made him feel... worthless.

Gino sighed at Rolo's reaction, and took Rolo's chin. "Why have you been ignoring me?" Rolo swallowed heavily. He wasn't in the best of moods, and this was the last thing he wanted to deal with... but he also felt that Gino deserved some sort of answer. Rolo breathed out a little, trying to steady on his nerves.

"This is all just so weird for me... I'm not used to this sort of thing. I guess... well I-" Rolo was cut off by a kiss from Gino. The boy at first didn't react, but he didn't fight it. Gino let go of Rolo and sighed a little.

"Look, I can tell that your mind is somewhere else... let's talk later... over dinner maybe?" Gino asked looking into Rolo's eyes. The smaller teen shifted uncomfortably but nodded. Gino smiled a little, and wrapped his arm around Rolo's waist in a somewhat awkward hug. With that, Rolo left the room, feeling extremely awkward. He was in a slightly better mood than we he first got there, but he knew going back to headquarters would just frustrate him, so he made his way to his room. A little nap would make things a little less stressful... right?

Lelouch made his way to his room. He had spent the last hour since Rolo left talking to Shirley. This whole thing was simply going to make things harder on him. Having Rolo was different from Shirley. While Rolo is a trained assassin who knows how to keep his stories straight, Shirley is normal teenage girl. _How can I be sure she won't go to Suzaku... Was that what she was going to do earlier when she called Suzaku? _Lelouch opened the door to see Rolo on the couch sleeping. The young teen was in an odd position. It looked like he had sat on the couch in order to put his things down, but ended up falling asleep there. Lelouch smiled a little. _Rolo looks a lot less upset..._ He moved to lay Rolo flat when the boy jumped awake and grabbed his arm. Lelouch was slightly startled, but gave a faint smile.

"I guess I should expect this type of reaction from you," Lelouch said quietly. Rolo immediately released his hold on Lelouch's arm and rested himself in the position he was in before.

"I guess... I feel asleep... huh?" Rolo asked quietly, gazing up at the concerned looking Lelouch. "Rolo, does the fact that Shirley know bother you **that **much?" Lelouch asked, his eyes bearing into Rolo's. The smaller teen looked away. "I... well, it does bother me... but that's not necessarily the only thing," Rolo said softly. Lelouch smiled and sat beside Rolo, wrapping his arms around the young assassin's waists.

"How did your talk with Gino go?" Lelouch asked. He could tell by Rolo's demeanor that Rolo really didn't want to answer. Lelouch smiled and pressed more. "That bad?" Rolo shifted a little before finally answering Lelouch.

"Well... at first, he seemed really angry with me. But he wants to go to dinner tonight..." Rolo sighed. The aspect of this awkward dinner was not something he was looking forward to. Lelouch smiled kindly at Rolo. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." Rolo sighed. "I guess"

Rolo tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. The dinner wasn't that awkward. Upon seeing Rolo, Gino commented on how he looked like a "hipster kid". Rolo shifted uncomfortably. He was wearing a large dark jacket, a light colored shirt, jeans and converse. Lelouch had commented on his attire as well, saying that it was far too informal. _It's not that big of a deal! _Rolo thought agitatedly. Gino was dress moderately formal, clad in a black shirt with a nice jacket, dress pants and polished shoes. Rolo was having second thoughts now. He knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but he was still rather nervous now. Gino smiled and took Rolo by the hand and led him into the restaurant. At first the dinner was painfully awkward, with Gino trying his hardest to strike a conversation. However, soon enough, the two were laughing and exchanging in a pleasant conversation. Their meal was shared. It was one plate with a large steak, a potato, broccoli and grilled shrimp. They got a few strange looks, and Rolo was sure that there were girls giving him death glares. But they didn't care... that much. They finished their meal and got up to leave. They saw rain pouring down. Rolo sighed. He didn't have an umbrella. The two bolted to the car, only to stand there for a good five minutes before Gino stopped dropping his keys. Then they were out even longer when they got some towels so that Gino's seats wouldn't get wet.

"Hey Rolo, we're going to my house... I feel so bad since it was my fault that you got wet." Rolo smiled.

"Don't worry about it... am I staying at your house?" Rolo asked. Gino faltered a bit and stared straight at the road. "S-sure... ask your brother..." Rolo cocked his head to the side in confusion, but dialed Lelouch's number.

"Hey, Rolo, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh... oh nothing. Uhm, I was out in the rain and got soaked. Gino's taking me to his house, but I might stay the night... is that ok with you?" The line went silent. Rolo fiddled with his locket. "Are you... ok with that" Lelouch finally asked. Rolo was confused again. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Lelouch sighed. "I just want to be sure... if you're ok with that, then I am." Rolo nodded.

"Alright then... well... I'll see you tomorrow," Rolo said. Gino glanced at Rolo.

"Well?"

"He said ok, but he was acting so weird! He asked me if I was sure... I don't get him sometimes..." Rolo said leaning against his seat. "Ah..."

Gino had politely offered to let Rolo shower and gave him some spare clothes. Said clothes was a black shirt that was too big for him and gray sweatpants. He was now sitting on Gino's lush living room couch, blankly staring at the News. He barely noticed Gino sit beside him.

"So, Rolo, do you feel any better?" Gino asked, taking the remote that was lying near the petite teen. Rolo nodded and smiled. "I do... I'm just glad I'm not in those wet clothes." Gino grinned and wrapped his arm around Rolo's waist. He tensed up a bit at first, but relaxed into the larger teens embrace. Gino changed the channel to some late night sitcom. They sat like that during the show until Gino rested his other hand on Rolo's thigh, fully enveloping him in a hug- like embrace. Rolo felt his entire face heat up. Their noses were just barely touching.

"S-so... do you live here by yourself?" Rolo asked. Gino nodded.

"My family is way too high strung for me. The minute I became a knight, I moved out and bought this place. They offered to keep helping me in stuff, but I felt that being completely independent was the best route for me," Gino said. "Why do you ask?" Rolo shifted a bit.

"Well, this place is so big... I'd imagine that living in place like this by yourself would be really lonely..." Gino smiled and took Rolo by the chin. "I'm not lonely now." Gino gave Rolo a small kiss before looking deep into his eyes and planting another one. Rolo could feel his heart beating unbelievably fast. He was breathing a little heavier, and he felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't feel like this the last time he kissed Gino... so what made this time so different? Gino pressed Rolo flat onto the couch, planting small kisses on him the whole time. Now that Gino was completely on top Rolo, he firmly pressed his hands on the small teen's hips and kissed him again, this time longer and deeper. Rolo felt the older teen's tongue. He wasn't fully sure what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. Gino slid his hand to Rolo's inner thigh, softly rubbing until Rolo began to squirm. He smirked into the kiss before breaking for air. Rolo was left breathless and slightly shaken.

"Gino..." Rolo started gazing up into Gino's eyes. The blonde smiled and brushed his palm against Rolo's cheek.

"If it's too much for you... tell me and I'll stop. I won't go any further if you don't want me to." Rolo blushed. _So this is what Nii-san meant..._Rolo continued to stare at Gino. He wasn't sure if he would want to do that, he wasn't sure if he didn't. All he knew was that he trusted Gino. The small teen nodded. Gino smiled and kissed Rolo deeply. He slid his hand underneath the teen's shirt. Rolo tried his best to suppress any strange noises, but he couldn't help himself. Gino moved his hands to Rolo's back and abruptly lifted him up, all the while keeping his lips firmly pressed onto Rolo's. He guided them to his room and laid Rolo down on the bed, breaking off the kiss. He looked down at Rolo's form. He was really small. Gino knew he'd have to be extremely careful when doing this. Gino was obviously much heavier than Rolo. If he were to just... go at it, he'd take the risk of hurting him. He slid the sweatpants off of Rolo's legs. The younger teen could feel his heart beating like crazy. He wasn't sure if he wanted this... but, he truly trusted Gino. Rolo shakily moved his hand to Gino's chest.

"Y-you promise... if it's too much, you'll let me stop... right?" Rolo asked, his voice shaking with every word. Gino nodded with a smile and leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Are you ready?" Gino asked. The boy nodded shakily, still not really able to control his breathing.

Rolo laid on his side facing Gino's face. The blond was sleeping and had his arm draped over Rolo. The younger teen sighed and closed his eye. In the end, they didn't go all the way. It was nerve wracking to say the least. Apart of him was glad because he knew deep down he wasn't ready for that. But the other part of him was frustrated. Gino didn't seem upset with him, in fact, he seemed to be perfectly understanding. Rolo moved closer to Gino. _There's no use thinking about it anymore_ he thought groggily, slowly letting sleep over take him.

**EDIT: I didn't like the lemon after re-reading it. I apologize if you actually liked it but, I just couldn't even read it without feeling embarrassed for ever having wrote it ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh gosh, sorry for the long wait! College life has been unbearably stressful, but still, I'm sorry I took so long with this! ^^ I hope you think it was worth the wait ^^**

Ch.7

Lelouch sighed heavily. He had just gotten off the phone with Ohgi. Things were beginning to feel shakey for the Black Knights. He didn't know where to go with his plans. Though his run in with Jeremiah proved to be beneficial, it had also thrown him off. He had also caught the news of some weapon called F.L.E.I.A, however, he had no idea how far along it's production had gone, or how dangerous it could possibly prove to be. He also needed to get Nunnally back as soon as possible. Not to mention how he had no idea on how to handle his current predicament with Shirley and Rolo. Speaking of Rolo, he hadn't seen him since before his dinner date with Gino. The younger hadn't come home, and Lelouch couldn't wait or he'd miss class. With all of these things on his mind, he really needed a break from it all. He picked up a book and his reading glasses and headed toward the roof. _'I'm done...'_

He reached the roof and sat against the ledge. He tried to read the book, but the words were beginning to mold, and nothing stuck. Heaving out yet another sigh, he set the book aside and laid on his back, his glasses still on his face. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to dose off. The heat from the sun felt so comfortable, it was the perfect way to fall asleep. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he had no intention of leaving anytime soon... it's not like school was his main priority.

"Heeeeh~ You look so different with glasses!" Lelouch opened his eyes to see that his view of the sky had been obscured... by Suzaku's face. The Britanian prince blinked a few times before saying anything.

"How different? Like scholar?" He asked jokingly. Suzaku gave a little bit of a laugh. "Maybe you would if you were actually in a classroom," Suzaku started moving to sit near Lelouch. Said teen sat up so that he was beside his teen friend. "But... you look really stressed... you ok?" Lelouch smiled a little bit. He knew Suzaku knew that he was Zero and about everything he had done. He needed to do better at hiding things like that...

"Yeah... I guess I'm worrying about too many things at once," Lelouch said. He noticed the look in Suzaku's eyes changed a bit... almost taking a darker tone.

"How so?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch smiled and looked up.

"Well, I guess I'm still worried about Rolo. That hospital scare really left me worried about his health... and he stayed the night at Gino's house, and I haven't seen him since!" Suzaku faltered and laughed.

"You always worry so much about others and never even think about yourself." Suzaku said. Lelouch laughed. The pair sat in comfortable silence for a bit of time.

"Hey... how did you know I was up here?" Lelouch asked.

"Hm.. well, it's common knowledge that you spend your time here when you should be in class. I'm surprised that your teachers don't just come up here and take you back to class." Suzaku said, laughing. Lelouch smiled, honestly relived. He hadn't been able to talk to Suzaku in awhile... and he felt as if their friendship was drifting apart. Apart of him was glad that that didn't happen, however, another part felt like a falling out between them would be completely understandable... They both looked in the direction of a ringing bell, signaling the changing of periods. Suzaku stood.

"I'm gonna go... you should too." Lelouch nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, I got the break I needed," he said while stretching. With that, the two teens walked to their respective classes.

The day had finally ended, and Lelouch was now in the headquarters, feverishly trying to find out what this "F.L.E.I.A" was. It was really nerve racking! He wasn't sure just how much danger the Black Knights were in. And he had completely forgotten about geass and The Order. He needed them out of the picture so that Rolo could focus without the worry of V.V. He could tell how completely unwilling Rolo was to do anything against V.V. He knew that the fact that Rolo was on his side was really pushing it for the young teen. Lelouch was sure that once V.V was gone, Rolo would be able to freely aid him with the Black Knights. He needed to prioritize... V.V needed to be taken care of first. He knew he needed someone to be inside of the Britannian circle and Rolo was the most reasonable person to have do the job. If V.V was gone, then doing that would prove to be a lot less dangerous to the two of them. This would also make it so much easier to get Nunnally out of harm's ... he needed to take down V.V, the order... and geass. Just then the headquarter doors opened. He smiled at Rolo as he walked in. Noticing his demeanor was a little negative he was beginning to question him when he saw Shirley follow him in. Lelouch smiled a bit. _'He really is put off by her...' _Rolo glanced at Lelouch before sitting down.

"She insisted on coming, saying that she wanted to be helpful..." Rolo said habitually taking out his phone and fiddling with the charm.

"Sorry... I guess I shouldn't have asked so loudly-"

"In the middle of a crowded hallway." Rolo cut off. Shirley giggled a little while Rolo simply sighed. _'They're like a sitcom...' _Lelouch cleared his throat gaining both of their attention.

"Hmm... well... I really do need to talk to you Rolo, there's something that we need to do."

**Yessss! Next Chapter should be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"You want me to WHAT?" Rolo had gotten up so quickly that his chair flipped back. Lelouch was a bit startled by the reaction... but he shouldn't have expected anything less. He had just told Rolo that he was planning to take down V.V. He was going to end the legacy of geass. He looked at Rolo. This boy was a product of geass... no family, no friends, and so guarded that he'll push away anyone who comes too close... he can't let geass do this to anymore people. However, Rolo wasn't having it. Lelouch could see it all over his face. He saw the fear... he had never seen Rolo look so fearful. Shirley noticed Rolo's demeanor and put her hand over his. The boy looked down at her.

"Maybe... you should hear Lulu out..." Shirley said carefully. Without saying a word Rolo picked up his chair and sat down. Lelouch nodded and tapped at the keys on his laptop.

"I've recently found out that Britannia is forming a weapon called 'F.L.E.I.A'. In order to find out more we need someone inside... doing this will also help me get Nunnally back," Lelouch noticed a flicker in Rolo's eyes but continued. "However, doing either of these things is difficult to do so long as the order is up and running... they need to be taken care of, there's no way around it." Lelouch said flatly, waiting for an answer.

"Ok... well go do that. You don't necessarily need me."

"We need someone with an indepth understanding of each possible base."

"Use Jeremiah."

"You've been there longer."

"So?" This back and forth was very strange to Shirley. She had never seen the two argue before... in fact, she had only seen Lelouch constantly dote on Rolo, while Rolo would quietly accept it. Though before was cute... the two of them now seemed more like brothers.

"Rolo," Lelouch started, "I really need you for this." Rolo looked away, unsure of what to say. He wanted to help Lelouch, he really did, but to go against V.V... it was something he'd never even thought to do. Shirley put her hand on Rolo's back and gently rubbed.

"From what I've heard you guys say, this V.V person is the leader of geass, was it?" Shirley asked. Lelouch nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well... from what I can tell, this person is also very close to Rolo... it may be hard for him." She said. Rolo glanced at her. The girl bothered him, but the fact that she was so in-tune with other people's feelings was a real plus for her. Lelouch sighed. Maybe he was asking for too much? But he needed some way to take down the order. He could simply ask Jeremiah... He glanced at the two to see Shirley gently rubbing Rolo's back.

"I'm not sure what all of this means... but, maybe doing this can help you face your troubles," Shirley said reassuringly. Rolo sighed, but it almost sounded like a laugh. He hated how hard it was to be upset with the girl. She was annoying, nosey and someone that got in Rolo's way. But... she was so genuinely sweet. She indiscriminately showed kindness that Rolo had forgotten was in people. It really **really **pissed him off how. But alas...

"When do you plan on doing this?" Rolo asked. He had clearly given in. Lelouch gave a faint smile and focused his attention on Shirley.

"More than anything, I need you to help Sayoko cover for the two of us. Don't do anything outlandish, just act normal, ok?" Shirley nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I'll definitely help you, Lulu!" She said, or yelled. With that, Lelouch got up.

"Alright, it's about time for us to leave. Rolo, I need to talk to you more once we get to our room," Lelouch said, while simultaneously closing and picking up his laptop. The three left the headquarters and headed their separate ways.

Rolo was sprawled out on the couch. He was emotionally, and physically, exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he knew that Lelouch was wanting to talk about something. Once the pair got to the room, Rolo remembered that there were still cameras that would make it difficult for them to talk in detail, if at all, about this plan to take down V.V. Lelouch had sat his laptop down and began to make dinner.

"So, how did things with Gino go?" Lelouch asked from the kitchen. Rolo's face flared red. He was glad that he wasn't facing his brother. Just thinking about him made him feel so embarrassed. When he thought about it, the had been dating for a short while and yet he already... He coughed a bit, trying to get his mind off of that fact.

"It was fine," Rolo said quietly. Lelouch laughed a bit. He could tell that something was up with Rolo, especially since he was using "passive voice", something Lelouch noticed Rolo did whenever he was embarrassed. It was a cute quirk.

"Well, that's good to hear." Lelouch said. He was feeling lazy, so dinner was just pasta. However, he liked pasta well enough, and Rolo was so apathetic when it came to food choices. After about ten minutes, their dinner was ready to be eaten. Once they finished dinner, and took their separate showers, they sat in Rolo's room. Lelouch couldn't help but laugh. Rolo looked like he might fall asleep at any second.

"So, how have you been feeling? It's been awhile since you were in the hospital..." Lelouch trailed off. Rolo nodded tiredly.

"I've been ok... there was something wrong with my geass though... I tried to use it, but it didn't work..." Rolo said drowsily when he noticed the look on Lelouch's face. "Did I not tell you?" Lelouch regained his composure.

"No... this is the first that I've heard of that... why don't you try again right now?" Lelouch asked carefully. Rolo shook his head.

"No...too... sleepy... I can't even..."Rolo began to dose off mid-sentence. Lelouch smiled.

"It's fine... we'll talk later." Lelouch said, smiling as he noticed that Rolo had completely fallen asleep. Lelouch gently laid Rolo down on his bed. He didn't mind sharing a bed with the young teen. It was cute...

Rolo shifted around in the bed. He stretched a bit, and began to sit up. As he was now sitting upright, he noticed another person beside him. He also noticed that he wasn't in his room. He was still in Lelouch's room. Rolo sat completely up and rubbed his eyes. _'I guess... I fell asleep here...'_ Rolo thought. He looked over at Lelouch to see that he was still sleeping. _'Am I really... going to be able to do this? I've never gone against V.V... not like this. But... I want to help Nii-san.' _Now that he could simply think alone... he had too much to really deal with. Yes, there were only two viable options: Ignore Lelouch and refuse to go against V.V or help Lelouch and go against V.V head on. Even though he had two simple options... they were far from simple. Rolo sighed. Just then, he noticed that Lelouch had rolled over, and was looking at him.

"You seemed like you were in deep thought... I didn't want to disturb you." Lelouch said quietly. Rolo gave a faint smile.

"I guess... I've decided. I'll help you take down V.V." Rolo said with determination. Lelouch sat up. He looked into Rolo's eyes.

"Rolo, I won't make you do this. You were right, I can just ask Jeremiah..." Lelouch tried to be careful about his word choice. He didn't want Rolo to feel like he didn't need him, but he didn't want to push him too far.

"No... I haven't tried to stand up against V.V in years... if I want to break free of him, I'm going to have to do this," Rolo said. Lelouch smiled. He put his hand on Rolo's head and rustled his hair.

"Don't worry... I won't let anything happen to you," Lelouch assured. Rolo gave a faint noise similar to a sigh. He was worried, very worried. He trusted Lelouch, that wasn't the problem. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he was definitely afraid of V.V. This person had practically raised him, but he was far less than kind to him. He remembered as a child being terrified to have to admit to V.V that he had failed any sort of mission. If he was lucky, getting hit was all he got. He hated remembering what would happen when V.V was feeling especially ruthless. Hopefully now, he would be strong enough to fight against V.V. The only thing he could do now was wait.

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long... ^^ I can't really remember how this went, so I plan to rewatch the episodes to try and brush up. Oh and, I kinda skipped the whole thing where Sayoko had to be Lelouch's replacement... that should have been a few chapters ago, but I totally forgot it... but I might mention in the next chapters since that period was kind of important... ^^ Oh and yes, I made Shirley... likeable. I feel like had she had lived, she would have definitely treated Rolo this way and that Rolo may have warmed up to her... or maybe I'm just optimistic, oh well XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Goodness, it's been awhile ^^ I'm really sorry for the ridiculously long wait, and if you're still following this story thank you so much! I plan to be uploading chapters much faster since my job allows me to use the computer. (I literally type all day and and answer phones XD)**

Ch. 9

Rolo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was already nervous enough with the fact that he was going to be going against V.V, but now... He tried to straighten his back while inhaling. He let out his breath in a gentle huff. He looked up and saw the occupants of the small car were staring at him. The driver, Jeremiah was looking at him from the rear view mirror, the smile was very evident on his face. Lelouch and C.C were looking at Rolo as well.

"Are you ok, you look...upset," Lelouch said. Rolo squirmed underneath their gazes.

"Well..." he started, pulling nervously at his clothes. "This suit... couldn't I have simply worn my school uniform?" Said uniform was a blue mobile suit. It was, for lack of better words, tight. He felt fine physically, but he was completely embarrassed by how he looked in the suit. It was just... far too flashy for his tastes. It was blue, and it had very conspicuous shoulder pads. He felt completely out of place. C.C let out a small laugh.

"You need not worry about that. Mobile suits are pretty much the standard," C.C said with a smile. This only furthered Rolo's embarrassment. Lelouch gave a little cough.

"Anyway, are we all sure as to what to do. This plan has to work." Everyone in the vehicle fell silent. Rolo's anxiety began to resurface. _Am I really doing this? V.V... can I actually go against him? _Rolo thought nervously. He heaved a heavy sigh. No need questioning, now was the time for action.

The beginning stages of the plan had gone off without a hitch. V.V had fallen for the trick, which was something that still shocked Rolo. He continued on in the Vincent. He took a deep breath looking around. This all seemed so... strange to him. Never had he even gone against V.V, and yet he was here in the Vincent, aiding in the destruction of the order. He felt his stomach clench. He was happy, yet he felt sick. _What if... what if I have to fight V.V? I- I can't... _Rolo was shaken out of his thoughts by the scene that was playing out in front of him. He saw a group of children and two Knightmare frames. One suddenly attacked the other. Rolo immediately knew what was happening. Those kids were geass users. Activating his own geass, he confused the person in the attacking Knightmare frame before stopping in front of the children. He could hear the exclamations of realization from the children. He smiled saying,

"Hey, I've missed all of you guys." One of the children took a step, but Rolo had activated his geass. He paused. Strangely enough, he saw Shirley... _Why now?!_ With a frustrated sigh Rolo deactivated his geass.

"You guys get out of here! You're going to end up killed!" Rolo shouted. _What am I doing... I've gone soft._ "Don't attack anyone, just go. Leave this place!" The children seemed startled, but turned and left. Rolo reclined in his seat his hands cupping his face. He was unsure if what he had done would actually save them but...

"You're one of them... aren't you?" said the pilot of the Knightmare frame. Rolo tried to activate his geass. It failed... Sighing he gave a simple no and moved on. This was now or never... V.V needed to be taken down.

Rolo was completely nerve wracked. They had somehow gotten to V.V, who was piloting some giant orange machine. Rolo was at first too struck to move, however, upon seeing that thing begin to attack Lelouch, Rolo moved forward. This fight needed to end as soon as possible.

"So, I see you traitors have come to challenge me!" V.V shouted. Rolo cringed a little. _That's right… I am a traitor now. And traitors get…_ He forced himself to stop thinking about it. Now, he needed to completely focus on beating V.V. Rolo fired at V.V, and thankfully, the others began to shoot at him as well. Any sense of reief quickly faded when the machine began to spin and deflect the bullets. He noticed C.C began to push forward after V.V.

"No get back! You're the one he's after!" Lelouch shouted. As she fell back, Jeremiah charged forward.

"The Siegfried was to be used to protect the royal family; to protect Lady Marianne!" he shouted, sending spray of bullets in V.V's direction.

"You dare speak that name to me!" V.V hissed, making the Siegfried spin into Jeremiah's Knightmare frame. Seeing an opportunity, Rolo quickly surged forward; firing at V.V. He was able to dodge and turned to face Rolo.

"So, even you've betrayed me," V.V said with fawned pain in his voice. Rolo frowned and refused to answer. As cruel as this person could be, he was the one who raised Rolo. Could he really betray him? _No, just stick to the plan_. Rolo shook the negative thoughts out of his head and remembered the conversation they had on the way here.

_Lelouch, C.C, Rolo and Jeremiah were sitting in the van. Lelouch cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention._

_ "Alright, I need everyone to listen up. This is very important," he said. Rolo forced himself to stop fidgeting in his uncomfortable outfit. Lelouch spoke of the plan to fool V.V into thinking that Lelouch was at Ashford Academy. It was fairly simple when Lelouch told it, but Rolo couldn't help but be amazed at Lelouch's abilities._

_ "That's all well and good, but just how do you plan to beat V.V?" C.C asked with a rather snarky tone._

_ "Yes, Rolo, this is where you come in," he said facing the small teen. Rolo nodded in acknowledgement. "I've planted a bomb on the Vincent and-"_

_ "Wait, how long has that been there?" Rolo cut off. Lelouch laughed. "Don't worry, I just did that today." Lelouch said._

_ "Anyway, there's a bomb on the Vincent. You're job is to get close to V.V. You need to grab onto him somehow and jam the controls so that the Vincent can hang on without you in it. Once you've gotten hold of him, you will eject yourself. Jeremiah will be close to catch you and you will stay in his Knightmare frame." Lelouch concluded. Rolo nodded. The plan sounded easy enough._

_ "Wait," Jeremiah suddenly interjected. "This is not an insult to Rolo's abilities, but wouldn't it be safer if I went in his stead. I'm part cyborg, so if something goes wrong, I would be more likely to survive." Lelouch put his hand against his chin._

_ "That's true, I hadn't thought about that," Lelouch muttered._

_ "No. I want to be the one the kills V.V," Rolo said. He turned toward Jeremiah. "But thank you." The man conceded with smile. "Then I will definitely make sure that you remain safe."_

Rolo took a deep breath. That's right, all he needed to do was grab onto the Siegfried. With that, he charged forward, aiming the Knightmare frames gun at the Siegfried. Yet again, V.V countered by making the machine spin, forcing Rolo to fall back.

"You're a failed experiment," V.V sneered. "Every time you use your geass, your heart stops. You could die at any minute!" Rolo hesitated. He knew that, he knew it all too well. But hearing it never got easier. He hated to hear that fact. It made him feel useless. In his distraction, Rolo wasn't able to doge V.V attack; a swiping vine- like cord struck out at him, destroying the Vincent's legs. Rolo was brought to attention by the various beeps and alarms, indicating the significant damage done.

"Not yet, if I eject them…" Quickly pressing a button, Rolo removed the legs. Without a moment's hesitation, Rolo moved the Vincent and grabbed onto the Siegfried.

"Ok, I've got it," Rolo said. Just as he finished his sentence, he saw two panels come out of the Siegfried. Before he could even begin to figure out what it was, he felt electricity course through his body. The pain was excruciating, but he held on. He still needed to find a way to jam the controls to force them to hang onto the Siegried. Lelouch watch the scene from above. Rolo needed to get out of there soon. Jeremiah was close behind the Vincent. Suddenly there was a blast from below. The blast had jolted the Vincent, causing Rolo to accidently release the controls, thus causing him to let go of the Siegfried. Just before hitting the ground, Rolo got the Vincent to move again, hovering over the ground.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san, I failed." Rolo said, gritting his teeth. _I had one thing to do! One thing! Maybe I am a failure…_ Rolo thought while berating himself.

"No, you did great. Look up," Lelouch said. Rolo had yet to see what had caused him to fall. Looking up, he saw that the Siegfried was being destroyed. He sighed, thankful to whoever was causing the destruction. Maybe they could really take down the order without any further problems.

**I need to rewatch code geass! Yeah, since Shirley doesn't die in my story, Lelouch doesn't lose it. So this is less of a massacre!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"He's… missing?" Rolo asked, slightly confused. Everything had been going so well. Lelouch had taken control and gone after V.V, most likely to insure his death. Rolo had stayed back as instructed, but he was sure that Lelouch would be able to handle it. What had gone wrong?

"Well, to say 'missing' wouldn't be accurate." The man speaking was taller than Rolo, but he seemed to be unable to look him in the eye. Rolo treated the Black Knights the same as the OSI; don't get in his way, then there will be no problems. Rolo sighed.

"Could you please explain that," Rolo said, forcing his voice to sound gentle. The man attempted to look Rolo in the eye but looked away after barely a second.

"Well… he disappeared. There's no trace of Zero or his Knightmare frame. It's like he vanished into thin air." Rolo's eye widened. _What could that possibly mean?_ Rolo thought. He tried not to panic. _No… we might be able to find him…._ Rolo took a deep breath.

"Where's C.C?"

"…Also missing."

"And Jeremiah?"

"He's inside. He's looking over the casualties." The man finally looked Rolo in the eye. "What should we do?" he asked. Rolo faltered. He himself was unsure. The man moved his hand toward Rolo. In his hand was a multi wave head set.

"You're the closest to Zero here. Maybe you could give out instructions…" Rolo hesitated, but ultimately took the set from the man. Rolo walked back to the Vincent and got aboard. He sighing, not doing anything . _I should know by now, wishful thinking never goes anywhere._ Rolo straightened up and put the headset on, pressing the power button.

"I need everyone's attention." He said into the head set. "These orders come from Zero. You are to search solely for the scientists. If need be, you are to kill any of the soldiers, however, it is preferable that you detain them." Rolo sat down in his knightmare, the top still open, and took the head set off. Lelouch had wanted very little casualties. True, Lelouch had said that he wanted to end Geass, but he also said that he wanted to understand it. Rolo was aware that Geass had caused a lot of trouble, and he could empathize with Lelouch's wish to end it, but Rolo was sure that it would lead to a massacre. However, just as Lelouch had said, if they went in and directed their attack toward V.V, then the noncombatants at the order would escape. Rolo thought it was a bit ineffective, but it was the doctors and scientist that aided in giving the Geass, so they were the ones that were necessary. But given all that was going on, Rolo wondered if the plan would actually be success. He closed the Vincent and headed off in the direction of the order. Using the screen to find Jeremiah, he was able to see the ground. There was very little deaths, but several people were injured. Rolo landed his Knightmare frame and got out. He hadn't noticed it, but he had happened to land near Jeremiah. He was leaning over a man, clearly dead, who was dressed as an official. The man was heavy-set and Rolo could have sworn he knew the man but the name escaped him.

"Was he a friend of yours," Rolo asked walking toward the man.

"… He was a colleague. Bradley was his name. I'm just surprised that he was even here… oh yes, what are Lelouch's next orders?" Jeremiah asked.

"You haven't heard about Nii-san? He's gone missing."

"His majesty? What happened?" Rolo sighed.

"I don't know. I was informed by one of the Black Knights that he had gone missing while going after V.V." Rolo turned to face Jeremiah. "I was told it was as if he vanished." Jeremiah looked back at the young teen, the confusion evident on his face. Neither of them were sure what to do. If they were to be honest, the only thing that they could do was wait for Lelouch to reappear… if he ever did.

Rolo used his Vincent to maneuver around the order. A few walls had been destroyed upon intial impact, but everything still looked the same to him. He hated it. He continued slowly until he came to a sudden stop.

"You guys? What are you doing here?" Rolo asked through the intercom. It was the group of kids from earlier. A young girl with pigtails came forward.

"We can't find V.V… big brother, what should we do?" He could see the fear in their eyes. Like him, these kids were basically being raised by V.V. He was all they knew. Rolo gritted his teeth, but opened the Vincent. He use the rope to get to the ground where the kids were.

"Listen, I can't promise you anything," Rolo started. He watched as the kids looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He leaned down so that he was level with the children.

"I want you guys to be safe. If you refrain from harming the people of the Black Knights, then you might be able to get out of here alive." One of the children gripped Rolo's hand. A part of him knew that it would probably have been easier to kill them. But there were two things stopping him. The first one, was that his Geass was being erratic. He wasn't able to determine when it would activate without an issue, and he wasn't willing to test it. The second thing that stopped him was that he genuinely wanted the kids to get out safe. He had been given an opportunity to get away from V.V and possibly be able to live a normal life. If they were to get out of the order safely, then they too could live a normal life; and since they were so young, they would probably be able to adjust faster than he did. Just as Rolo thought that keeping the kids alive was a good idea, he heard the sounds of a Knightmare frame coming his way. He could recognize it; it was the man who had seen the kids before.

"You really are one of them," the man said. He pointed the gun at the group Rolo looked back at the man at first remaining still. He noticed the kids tense up. Unlike him, their Geass worked fine, and they had no problem getting rid of people who posed a threat. Rolo stood up and faced the man.

"You're wrong. It's true, I came from this place, but I've devoted myself to Zero."

"If you're following his orders, then why are you talking to them? His orders were to capture the test subjects!"

"I'm fully aware of Zero's orders. He did indeed say to capture them, but who said they had to be dead?" The man faltered with that statement. He seemed hesitant, and Rolo was unsure what he would do in this state. Rolo cleared his throat to regain the man's attention.

"Your name is Mori, right? You have my word that these kids won't hurt anyone from the Black Knights as long as they aren't attacked. If you promise to keep them safe, then I give you my word that they won't hurt you." Rolo looked up at the Knightmare frame. He was unsure of what Mori was thinking, or if he believed him, but then the Knightmare frame lowered it's weapon. Rolo smiled.

"Thank you," he said. Rolo turned back to the group of kids. "I need you guys to follow him. He'll try his best to make sure that you stay safe." The children nodded. Rolo remained in his spot as the kids trailed closely behind Mori, walking away. He needed to focus on finding out where Lelouch was.

**Thanks for Reading! If you can, leave a review, I would really appreciate it :)**

So, in this chapter I didn't go into Lelouch's interaction with his dad. I don't plan to stray from the actual plot on that end. If I were to write it out, it would be me literally typing out what went down when Lelouch and his Dad went to that place. I hope you guys don't mind that I chose not to pust so much focus on that! Don't worry, the next chapter, Lelouch will be back! :)


End file.
